Ruby Daly
Ruby Daly is the primary protagonist and narrator of The Darkest Minds Trilogy. After and outbreak of diease in kids Ruby got sent to Thurmond. In her attempt of escape she comes acroess a black minivan named Black Betty and before she knows it she's on an everlasting adventure full of trouble,abilites and friendship. Biography Early Life When Ruby was a child she was very guarded from the actual events by her parents and teachers. She explains that she carried on with her daily activites and was carefree up until a day at school where one of her classmates (Grace) died. Before she turned 10, an outbreak of a diease called Idiopathic Adolescent Acute Neurodegeneration or IAAN for short started killing off children from anywhere usually between 8 and 14 years old. Children all over the country started dying from this diease, killing nearly 98% of all kids. On the morning on Ruby's 10th birthday, she had discovered she accidentally erased her parents memories of her. She had screamed at her mother to stop pretending like she didn't remember her, because, at the time, she didn't know why she was acting like that. When her father stepped into the picture, he also didn't remember her. When she was locked in the garage, her parents planned on calling the police, but the PSF's, Psi Special Forces, got to her first. They then took her to a "rehabilitation camp" know as Thurmond where she spent six years of her life at. The Darkest Minds On the morning of Ruby's 10th birthday, her parents locked her up in the garage for an unknown reason and she got taken in by who she thought were police officers. She spent a day locked in an old abandoned warehouse with many other children and was later packed onto a schoolbus with 4 children per seat. She was taken to a "rehabilitation camp" called Thurmond where she begins to learn about these so called "psi powers" that children who had survived the IAAN diease manifested. These "camps" are supposed to help cure the children of their abilities, making them safe to return to their lives and families but in reality, they force the cildren to do labor work and preform tests on them. Ruby's Time at Thurmond (The camp which she was assigned to) started off as a weird situation for her. She was very unsure about what was going on and how to react. During her time on the bus she noticed one young boy that stood out from the other and was gaining the attention of other children around him. Never Fade Coming soon Relationships Liam Stewart Liam is one of the main protagonists in The Darkest Minds Trilogy and is also Ruby's love interest throughout the series. Ruby first meets Liam when he notices her hiding in their minivan after running away from Cate and Rob. At fist, Liam seems quite skeptical of Ruby but once she mentions that she ran away from the Childrens League he allows her to stay with them even though Chubs was reluctant to the idea. Ruby and Liam's first adventure together starts off pretty much instantly when shots are fired at Black Betty (The black minivan). Liam has three main nicknames for Ruby throughout the series: Green, Darlin', and Ruby Tuesday. Liam grows closer to Ruby throughtout both of the novels as they start to learn more about each other. Clancy Gray Once Ruby arrives at East River with Liam, Chubs, and Zu, they meet the leader of the camp, who so happens to be Clancy Gray, President Gray's son and the boy who Ruby had grown up looking at all around Thurmond. Clancy is the only other Orange that we know of, and because of that, he can manipulate minds. When Ruby first meets Clancy, they get off to a bad start, Clancy bringing up her past and knowing almost everything about her. He goes to the limit of pushing an image into Ruby's mind, of him getting down on one knee, a rose in his hand as a forgive me. Ruby later figures out that Clancy enjoyed watching her at East River. He would watch her out of his window in his office. Soon after she discovers that, Clancy finds her sorting items in Storage, but he pulls her out, saying he didn't assign Ruby to anything and he told one of his rights that. He admits to Ruby that he told Mike, the person he told not to assign her to anything, not to assign her to any of the chores is because Clancy was hoping that Ruby would work with him. This is what Ruby wanted from Clancy, she wanted him to help her with her Orange abilities, so she accepts the deal after a few days. Clancy helps Ruby learn to control her abilities, and teaches her how to block other Oranges from getting into her mind by using methods such as "drawing a curtain." But before he teaches her, he lets her into his mind, into his past to see what really happen when he was at Thurmond. At one point, after Zu leaves with the other Yellows to head to California, Ruby begins to fall behind because she misses her and worries about the little girl she had known while traveling to East River in Black Betty. Clancy gets angry with Ruby because she's not doing well with her lessons, and he tells her he has other things he needs to be doing besides teaching Ruby. When she finally revisits, he apologizes for losing his temper, explains himself, and the two get back to work. What Ruby wanted most from Clancy is for him to teach her how she could touch people and not erase their minds, so she could be with Liam. Clancy strikes a deal with Ruby, she walks him through how to erase someone's memory, and he lets Chubs use his laptop to contact his parents. She agrees, and he asks her to think about the morning of her tenth birthday. Little does Ruby know, as she's remembering her old bedroom, every detail of it, Clancy raids her mind and makes her pass out, reading her mind while she's asleep and violating her privacy. Ruby visits Liam, and he sees what Clancy did to her. He makes her and Chubs pack their bags because they are leaving, even though no one is allowed to leave without Clancy's approval, and after the Yellows left, he wasn't approving anybody to leave. So when the three of them tried to escape, Clancy was there. He manipulated Hayes, on of his closest, and made him beat Liam until he was bruised and bloody. Clancy later leaks the location of East River, thinking his father would send Reds to the area, when President Gray sent PSF's instead, burning East River to the ground. Clancy reveals his plan to Ruby, how he was going to use the Reds, who were being brutally trained at President Gray's order, manipulate their minds, and turn the fire bending kids into his own private force that he would use against his father. That was the last Ruby saw of Clancy Gray until Never Fade. Charles "Chubs" Carrington Meriwether IV Coming soon Zu Coming soon Cole Stewart Coming soon Category:Characters